The Golden Emerald
by Starrose1
Summary: In Aidan and Sera's world there is a legend about a Golden Emerald that is a powerful weapon against evil, but at the same time brings with it the Silver Emerald, a weapon of evil. When both girls come upon the golden Emerald it sends them to Tortall. Now
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I made up, and the plot but that's it.

Notes: The characters in this story come from our time only it's an AU. There are cities for non-magic users, and then there are cities for magic users. My characters go to a boarding school for Magic users but are from non-magic families. 

Prologue

Aidan opened the door to her room. She threw her backpack on her bed and changed from her uniform. There was a knock from the adjoining door to the other room. She finished dressing and opened the door. Her friend Sera walked into her room. " So its Friday, both of us are stuck in school, so what do you wanna do?" Sera asked. " I think I'll go walk around." Sera sighted. " Come on! So were stuck in school! We can still find something fun to do. How about working on that invisibility spell?" Aidan shook her head and walked out of the room. " It's because we were fooling around that were stuck here! I am not going to risk extending my time here." " Party pooper." Sera said, following her friend. 

They wandered around the halls, and stopped when they heard talking coming from a room. " I think it should be destroyed, who knows what trouble it could cause us." 

" That's professor. Stellin." Sera whispered. Aidan signaled for her to be quiet. 

" Such a small rock as this can not be so much trouble! Surely we can keep it safe." 

Aidan recognized the vice as belonging to Professor. Erdan, the most unliked teacher in the whole school. " I'm afraid we cannot take care of, as you say, this rock. The golden Emerald is something that should not exist, for if it does its counter part The Silver Emerald is not far behind." This voice both girls recognized as the Senior Wizard, Professor. Sevvin. The most respected Wizard in the entire world, and the most powerful. 

" We must get rid of it. I do not know why it has appeared after so long, but it bears no good, although it was suppose to be used for good. For so long we thought it destroyed. Well we will not accomplish anything sitting here, come we must meet with the others." 

The girls quietly and quickly retreated around the corridor. They heard the Wizards walking out and closing the door behind them. Sera waited until she couldn't hear anything any more then ran to the closed door. " Are you crazy?" Aidan asked, reluctantly following her friend. " No I'm not but we've studied the history of The Golden Emerald and the silver one, I'm not about to pass up an opportunity to actually see it." Sera murmured the words of the unlocking spell, and the door swung open. She went in. " Come on! Do you actually think Sevvin would leave the Golden Emerald in a place like this?" Aidan asked. Sera turned to her, holding up the Golden Emerald. " Yep, I do." Sera said, smiling. Aidan stared at it with her mouth hanging open. " How.. What..He." Sera nodded. " He seems to have just left it here, that doesn't like something Sevvin would do." Aidan nodded, unable to say anything. 

Sevvin suddenly had a bad feeling and reached into his pocket to make sure the Golden Emerald was there, but stopped. The other wizards looked back at him. "Is something wrong?" Professor Stellin asked. " The Emerald is no longer in my pocket." Sevvin said. A heavy silence followed, before the Wizards ran back the way they had come. 

" It's suppose to make you even stronger right?" Sera asked. Aidan nodded. " So lets try a spell, something simple." " Alright I suppose something simple wouldn't do any harm." Aidan said. Sera started reciting a spell but stopped halfway. The Emerald started glowing. Sera let go of it in surprise. As soon as it hit the ground the floor disappeared and both girls fell into it. The Emerald stopped glowing and fell into the black hole. 

************************************************************************

Alanna the Lioness and Raul of Golden Lake, rode in front of the company of soldiers, quietly talking. " Perhaps we should stop now, it will be dark in half an hour." Raul said. Alanna looked at the sky and nodded. They got of the road and went into the woods. 

With the ease of long practice it wasn't long until their camp was set up and a fire had been started.

Allan glanced around. " Is something wrong?" Raul asked. " I have this feeling that something's coming." Raul grabbed his sword. Alanna put her hand on her swords hilt. 

Raul shouted orders to the soldiers. The soldiers prepared themselves, grabbing their weapons and standing ready. In the woods to their left everyone heard two thumps, and then someone talking. " Sera get of me! I told you to leave the stupid thing alone! Now look what's happened to us." " I was curious! How was I supposed to know I had a mind of its own." " Didn't you study chapter eight?" " No I fell asleep before I started it."

" Your failing." "Am not." The voices stopped and two teen girls stumbled out. 

One had long light brown hair plated into a braid that fell to her waist. She wore black pants of some strange material and a blue long sleeved shirt, with the picture of a rose in front of it. Her eyes were black. Her shoes were also strange; they seemed to be made of s strange material that non had seen before. 

The other one had shoulder length, red hair and hazel eyes. She also wore pants of the same material that the other girl, but hers were blue, her short-sleeved shirt was red and had a picture of a small fox on it. She also wore strange shoes of the same material as the other one, but while the other's shoes were white and blue, this one's shoes were black and white.

The girls stopped moving and stared at them, and in their turn Alanna and the others stared at the strange girls. Alanna stepped forward, cautiously. The black haired girl brought up her hands in front of her making a triangle. " Come a step closer and you'll be a white bunny," she said. Alanna stopped. " Sera you don't even know if they mean to hurt us." " Better prepared then sorry." Sera said. " We don't mean any harm, we just want to know who you are, and what are you doing in the woods?" Sera narrowed her eyes, but the other smiled and stepped forward. " My name's Aidan, my friend there is Sera, and our story is quite strange. If your people stop looking at us suspiciously we could tell you how we got here, and hen you could tell us where we are." Alanna nodded and gave orders to the soldiers. Once the soldiers went about their business Sera dropped her hands to her sides. Alanna introduced both to Raul. " Now can we have your story?" Alanna asked. Both girls nodded, and Aidan started telling them their story. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Silever Emerald

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except my characters and plot.

Chapter 1: The Silver Emerald

"What!" two voices could be heard through the woods, shouting. 

"What do you mean by the reign of Jonathan the uh..Jonathan the what?" Sera asked, having not paid much attention after Alanna had said "Reign of Jonathan" 

"This can't be good!" Aidan said, "We don't have any ruling kings where we come from and there are definitely no knights there." "How then do you keep peace?" Alanna asked. "There are police men, and others who take care of that I'm not getting into it at the moment." Sera said. 

Alanna frowned. She didn't know Wether to believe or not believe these strange girls, but their clothes gave no argument, Alanna had never seen any clothes such as this before. 

"Sera" Sera looked at Aidan and Alanna came out of her reverie. "What?" Sera asked. "Where is the emerald?" Aidan asked. Sera went pale. "I..I let go of it when it started glowing." Aidan ran back to where they had been, followed by Sera. Alanna and Raul followed after them at a slower pace. Some of the soldiers who some of the soldiers who had been pretending they weren't hearing stopped and starred at the figures of the two young girls. 

Aidan and Sera went on their knees and started looking everywhere in the ground. "What emerald are you talking about?" Raul asked, looking at the girls curiously. "Well where we came from, there is this story, well it's not a story its true but happened a long time ago, about an emerald that was very powerful. A wizard made it so it could be used for good but in doing this he made the balance between good and evil unstable. So the Silver Emerald was created. It was made to do evil. There was this war that almost wiped out all the magic users in existence, but a young Wizard sacrificed himself to destroy the Golden Emerald which then meant that the Silver Emerald would also disappear, but it seems that it didn't work cause now its back and we have to get it back to Sevvin so that he can get rid of it and we can't find it!" Aidan finished, taking a deep breath. Sera looked at her. "Wow, that was a fast review of the Emerald wars." "Shut up." Aidan said. 

Sera shook her head. "I think were forgetting what we are," she said. Aidan stopped searching. "That's right! We can just use a spell!" Sera rolled her eyes, and got up. She positioned her hands like she had done not long before. Aidan got up, and stepped away from Sera. A blue light filled the triangle that Sera made with her hands. "Brisko poia tora is chamenos" "What did she say?" Alanna asked. "She said 'find now what is lost' she has to say it another language cause if she says it in her language it'll have some unexpected results, but that's what Wizards have to do anyways. Sera's a wizard, I'm a Mage." she was cut short when the light that Sera had in her hands, shot out into the sky turned left going very far into the distance. Sera dropped her hands to her sides, and the light disappeared. "It seems like the emerald landed here but not with us, and not close either, it's to far away and to make it worse the emeralds power interrupts with my spell! I can't pinpoint its location!" "Come with us to Corus we have friends who might be able to help you find what you're looking for, and if I'm correct that's the way the light went." Aidan and Sera looked at her. "We can't go home with out the emerald so sure we'll go." Alanna smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure this will turn out alright." "As long as it turns out alright with me living I won't complain." Sera said, following Alanna and Raul back to camp. Aidan nodded in agreement and followed Sera. 

***********************************************************************

He stumbled through the woods. How dare the King exile him! Jonathan would pay for that! He would make sure of it. "I see much darkness in your heart." He stopped when he heard the voice. "Who's out there?!" he shouted. A woman dressed in a black dress that had raven wings at her back and two unusually big ravens stepped out from the trees. "You were exiled because you were passing information to the enemy, now you wish for revenge on the one who exiled you." "Th..that's right!" he said. The woman smiled and the he saw that her eyes were black, pure black. No pupil showed or any white around the eyes. "I can help you. I can give you a weapon that will enable you to become very strong. Alliance yourself with those who you passed information too." She opened her palm, and he saw a Silver Emerald. "This is yours to take, use it as you see it fit. I give you this but with one condition." he looked at the emerald. "What ever you want you can have it." The woman smiled. "There are two girls here. Strange girls that come from a time far in the future. With them came another emerald like this one. It is called The Golden emerald. Find it put it in a place where it will never be found again. Do not be tempted to use it for it will burn you; it is made for the use of good, not for revenge. As for the two girls I want them captured and kept alive and unharmed until I come to claim them. If you do that you may have this realm for the taking." She tossed the emerald to him and he greedily cached it. With a small laugh she disappeared and with her the ravens.


	3. Chapter 2: Mettings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my characters and the plot.

Chapter 3: Meetings

Sera got off the horse and gazed at the palace. "Wow nice place." she said. "I'm never riding a horse again." Aidan said, getting off the horse. "I told you to take the horse riding lessons, but you didn't listen." Sera said, looking at her friend in amusement. 

Aidan was sitting down on the ground glaring up at the horse. "A mage does not have to ride horses," she said. "Wizard or Mage, we both need to learn how to ride horses." Aidan glared at her friend. "I think I'll stick with buses and bicycles." Sera rolled her eyes, and looked at Alanna who was dismounting. "So what do we do now?" Sera asked. 

Alanna smiled. "First I think you should meet Jonathan and a few others, then you should tell us this story in full, then we'll see." she said. Sera and Aidan nodded. 

They walked into the palace and followed Alanna and Raul down a couple corridors, up a few stairs, and Sera stopped keeping count of any of this. Finally they came to a door, and Alanna knocked. "Come in." A voice replied. Alanna opened the door and motioned the girls to enter. They went in and the people inside looked at them. 

Alanna closed the door. "We've secured the part of our border, as Daine might already know. We're here for a few days and then we return with fresh supplies. Now I'm sure you're wondering who this two strange girls are, well I'll let them introduce themselves." She looked at the girls and nodded. 

Jonathan, Daine, and Numair had been looking over a map and Daine had been giving Jonathan the reports her spies had brought back, when two strangely dressed girls walked in followed by Alanna and Raul. Now the three looked at the strange girls. The red hair spoke up first. "Hello there, I'm Aidan." then the other one spoke up. "Hi my name's Sera, sorry about interrupting you and all, but were not the ones running the show, if you get my point." seeing that they didn't get it Sera stopped. "Well, nice to meet you two and can we have a more precise explanation?" Jonathan asked. Alanna nodded, and walked forward, with the girls in tow.

Once everyone had sat down and introduced themselves, Alanna started talking. "Well we were making camp a few days ago, when we heard a sort of thump from the woods not far from us. Then someone, or more like this two, started arguing. They stumbled out of where they were and stood there looking at us. We in our turn did the same thing. I took a step forward and Sera immediately put her hands in a triangular position and threaten to turn me into a bunny." Sera blushed, and everyone smiled. "After we got a few thing straight they started talking about a Emerald, apparently it is very valuable, so they looked for it but couldn't find it. Sera once more stepped in and used some kind of spell to track the emerald that seems to be here, but its power interfered with her spell." 

Alanna finished. 

Numair looked at Sera. "Yes you have the gift, but in a different kind of way, I'm not sure how to put it, your friend has it too, but somewhat altered from the kinds I have seen." "Sera's is different cause she's a Wizard. The difference between a Wizard and a mage is that a Wizard has to study and train her or himself, to be able to use their magic. A Mage like a Wizard is born with the ability but unlike a Wizard they don't have to train themselves to be able to use it, but sometimes that's better than not training cause if the power grows it might go out of the owners control." Aidan finished. Numair nodded, understanding. "It is somewhat different from ours but also the same." he said. Daine knowing what would happen if no one stopped him now, spoke up. "So what diamond were you looking for?" she asked. 

Alanna smiled at Daine. "I suppose you want the full version?" Sera asked. Everyone nodded. "Then Aidan will tell you, I'm not good with that." They all turned to Aidan who glared at Sera. "I suppose so." she said, "Alright it started a very long time ago. A Wizard by the name of Glodious became know for his strong magic and also for the many good deeds he did. One day he got this crazy idea of creating a weapon that could be used by good and only for good. So he worked day in and day out for over hundred years, Wizards having a long life span." Sera smiled superiorly at this and opened her mouth to speak. "Don't say a word," Aidan said. Sera closed her mouth. "As I was saying," Aidan continued, " He worked for a long time, and after long years he finally finished his work. Unfortunately this unbalanced the scales of good and evil, so the Guardians of Darkness started a quarrel with the Guardians of Light, saying that such a deed as the Wizard had done was breaking the laws. The Guardians of Light had no choice but to comply with the other Guardians wishes, and the Silver Emerald came to be. When the Wizard was informed what his deed had brought upon the world, he cursed himself and locked himself in his tower."

"The Golden Emerald he locked in a chest protected with his strongest spells and placed it in his dungeon. For as long as the Golden Emerald remained hidden so would the Silver Emerald."

"So many long years passed until even the Guardians of Light and Darkness forgot both Emeralds even existed. This proved to be a grave mistake, for explorers uncovered the ruins of the Wizard's home. Soon enough they discovered the dungeon. They explored it finding many interesting things, but finally they came upon the small cell where the Wizard had deposited the chest with the emerald in it. One of them tried to open the case, but even after so long the spells were still in place. So the explorers called on another Wizard who after some years and with some more help, was able to unmake the spells and open the chest. So it is that the Golden Emerald was uncovered." 

"They thought it no more than what it looked like and wondered much why a Wizard would treasure such a thing, but they took it with them to a Museum where it was put on display. Nothing happens for a couple of years until one of the explorers decides to uncover the answer to why. He returned to where the ruins were and looked until he discovered the record the Wizard kept of his life and work."

"He took it back with him to his home and began reading it. It was a long record but finally he came upon the writings where the Wizard only muses on the idea of making the Golden Emerald. And I quote, " I have thought of making something that would surely help mankind achieve what they desire, peace, but what would this be? I ask myself, I shall keep thinking on It." end quote. So the explorer kept reading, and a few months later he found his answer. " I have created what I wished to make" the record read, "But it has brought not what I thought it should bring. Yes it is of unimaginable power, but it is not something that should have come to be, so I lock it and will put it away and hope that no one finds it again. If anyone does, mercy on the poor fool for he knows not what he brings into the world." end quote." Sera rolled her eyes. Aidan had this strange rule of using so many word to retail a tale, but it did seem like that is what got her, her good marks in school. 

Aidan continued, " Having read this the explorer hurried to the Museum and tried to explain, but no one would listen to him since the Emerald was bringing in twice as many people as anything had ever brought into the Museum. So the Explorer returned home feeling devastated, but when he went into his workroom he found the Golden Emerald on his desk waiting. 'Take me back' the emerald seemed to whisper to the explorer. He wasted no time in doing so, he took the Emerald and went on his way to the ruins, but a storm broke out and the Explorer had no choice but to return home, the Emerald seemed to sense this and it seemed to sight in sadness. The explorer returned to his workroom and turned on the lights, when he saw who waited there he tripped and fell backwards. Before him stood one of the Guardians of Light. He was tall, very tall, with long white hair and deep blue eyes, he was dressed in a silver robe and he looked a bit sad and at the same time mad. 'You have brought a kind of doom to your world that you could never have thought of, only by returning the Emerald to its resting place can this be averted. You must do this fast for the Silver Emerald has been found and as we speak darkness begins to cover earth." 

Author's Notes: The chapter will be ending here for now. I'm putting up the whole story because this is going to be along fic and parts of the story will be recalled by the ones that have to find and destroy the Golden Emerald.

Reviews, criticism, and suggestions welcomed.


End file.
